The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica plant, botanically known as Veronica prostrata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Verbrig’.
The new Veronica is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed selection of Veronica prostrata, not patented. The new Veronica was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1996 from within a population of plants of the present selection in a controlled environment in County of Surrey, United Kingdom.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings since 1996 in County of Surrey, United Kingdom, has shown that the unique features of this new Veronica are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.